A Smile For Michiru OLD
by skitzo krebstar
Summary: Michiru's getting abuse that borders on sexual.. Can Haruka save her before it crosses the line?
1. The New Girl

Title : A Smile For Michiru - part 1  
Author : sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Rating : R  
Summary : Haruka and Michiru come to terms with their love for eachother and struggle for acceptance. Alternate Reality.  
**IMPORTANT NOTE** : This is an alternate reality so don't flame me and say "That's not how it happened!"...   
  


~*~  
  


It was hotter than a sauna in hell in the classroom and Haruka resisted the urge to peel her bra away from her sweat soaked body. Sighing she glanced at the clock. Third period was still far from being over and she couldn't take it. Another forty five minutes with Miss. Main seemed unthinkable. Sure, she loved Miss. Main, but frankly the woman scared the bejeezus out of her.  
  
Haruka sighed again and laid her head in her geometry book. Her brain felt like it was going to melt in the heat and she cursed whatever God stuck her in a portable all year. Once again the heater was broken, stuck on eighty degrees. Miss. Main requested another classroom for the day, but the principal, Mr. Johnston, wouldn't allow it.   
  
_Dick_, Haruka thought to herself. Sometimes she seriously hated men and wondered why the hell they were even on the damn planet. She herself often prayed (although never seriously) for the day when scientists could replicate sperm whenever and all children could be artificially made. Then Haruka herself would make a rocket large enough to fit every man alive (quite an undertaking she was sure) and blast them far, far away and "accidentally" forget to give them enough oxygen. _Who needs men when you're a lesbian?_  
  
After a moment the tall blonde decided it might be in her best interest to tune back into the lesson. She knew Miss. Main wouldn't stop the class for anything, not even the multibillion degree heat. As she looked up she realized her educator was doing the same, her attention on the door. Haruka followed her gaze and her jaw dropped.   
  
The most beautiful girl she'd ever seen walk into the classroom at that moment and Haruka's breath caught in her throat. Her hair was a strange green color, but it looked oddly natural. Her skin looked soft and smooth to the touch and she had the most amazing eyes. Haruka found herself lost in those eyes, a prisoner in their beauty. Helpless to escape, but not minding it.  
  
Before she knew what was going on Miss. Main had seated the green haired angel right beside her. _Thank you Miss. Main! _She felt like screaming it to the older woman, but decided against it quickly. She'd look like a fool for sure.  
  
"Aye, can you hear me?"  
  
Haruka snapped out of her Angel-Induced daze to realize the girl was staring at her along with the rest of the class.  
  
"Huh?" She couldn't help the words from escaping and as soon as they did the whole class erupted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Look everyone!" A junior on the other side of the classroom shouted. "I think Ellen's met her Anne!" The room erupted in a fresh wave of laughter and Haruka hated them even more.  
  
"Ellen and Anne aren't together any more, dumbass." Her teeth were clenched and she was seething with anger. She knew her angel wouldn't want to talk to her anymore after the embarrassment she suffered during Miss. Main's third period Geometry class.....  
  
"You would know wouldn't you."  
  
"That's enough!" Miss. Main shouted over the laughter. "One more word out of you, Mark and I'll give you a referral." Haruka loved her teacher more than ever then. She was always there to help Haruka no matter what. She was one of the very rare heterosexuals that were very passionate against homophobia.  
  
"She cussed at me, Miss. Main." Mark sat in his seat acting as if he hadn't said anything. He feigned total innocence which really got the teacher's anger boiling, but she showed no evidence of it.  
  
"And you deserved every syllable of it."   
  


~*~  
  


The touch of the cold air against her heated skin felt wonderful. She hurried quickly to her fourth period class hoping to make it before anyone could stop her.  
  
She wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Hey, wait." She felt a hand touch her arm as she heard the almost unfamiliar voice. She turned to see the angel from math class smiling at her.   
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
Haruka shifted nervously and glanced quickly at her next class. She hoped she wouldn't be late.   
  
"I won't keep you long." This girl was very persistent. "So tell me, what's your answer?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"What's your name? I'm betting it's not Ellen."  
  
Haruka smiled and nodded. "You're right. It's not. I'm not nearly that lucky."  
  
The girl's face twisted in amused confusion. "What do you mean?" Haruka urged her to walk and talk at the same time and she followed.   
  
"My name is... Weird." That's what she always believed. Ever since she was little. She'd never once heard of anyone else having the name Haruka. Not even on TV or in the movies.   
  
"Really?" Angel gasped. "So do I! Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."  
  
"Trust me yours couldn't be as weird as mine."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She had stopped and crossed her arms across her chest. She wasn't angry, however, it was more playful than angry, and Haruka couldn't help but muse to herself how incredibly adorable she looked.   
  
"All right then. Haruka. My name's Haruka."  
  
The other girl laughed. "It is weird, but not weirder than mine."  
  
"Oh?" Haruka raised an eyebrow. If she didn't know any better she'd say this girl was flirting with her. Not that she minded.... "Well then what's your name?"  
  
"Michiru." Now that her angel had a name the taller girl couldn't help but try it out.   
  
"Michiru." She repeated. While it *was* odd, she loved it. It was beautiful. "Well then Michiru, we can have weird names together."  
  


~*~  
  


Before she knew it the day was over and Haruka was praying it wasn't. She discovered she had Michiru in her first, third, and sixth period classes and promised to show her the ropes of Dr. James J. Hogan Senior High School. Excuse her, not *senior* high school. Just High School. Two years ago the school changed from tenth grade through twelfth grade to ninth grade to twelfth grade. Haruka still didn't understand why it was so important to change the title from Hogan Senior High to just plain Hogan High.   
  
"Ruka!" She heard her mother, Lily, calling her from the kitchen and found her there making sandwiches. Sitting down on a stool Haruka accepted one of the sandwiches from her mother and inspected it.   
  
Peanut butter and jelly. She pushed it around on her plate, but didn't eat it.   
  
"How was school?" Lily started on her own sandwich happily and Haruka bit back the urge to laugh.  
  
She often teased her mother about the way she acted, constantly telling her it was as if she stepped out of a fifties sitcom. Lily would laugh and come back with the same thing. "Dear," she'd tell her daughter. "Mothers in fifties sitcoms don't raise lesbians."  
  
"Oh we got a new girl." Haruka continued to push her food around as she thought about Michiru. "I have her in three of my classes. I walked her home; she lives pretty close. Do we have any milk?"  
  
Lily stopped making her sandwich long enough to get her daughter some milk and then looked at her. "So?" Her grin grew impossibly larger.  
  
"So what?" Haruka knew what her mother was asking, but pretended to be clueless. She loved doing that to her, it was like a game she had grown fond of.   
  
"Do you like her?"   
  
"Naw..." The teen lied but Lily saw right through.  
  
"Liar!" She grinned and she went back to her sandwich.  
  


~*~  
  


Laying back on her bed Michiru's face broke into an extremely content smile. She sighed happily and thought about Haruka. Her smile, her laugh, her eyes......  
  
Her.  
  
She kept playing the images of Haruka in her mind. Smiling, walking away, laughing. They were all very beautiful images and she didn't want them to stop.   
  
"Michiru!" She heard the angry call of her stepfather and was torn from her wonderful world of Haruka. Reluctantly she went down the stairs to see her stepfather, Earl, sitting in his recliner and wearing only his boxers. He was drunk off of his ass and had a glassy look in his eyes.  
  
Earl was slightly overweight and very dirty. He was incredibly obnoxious and a major drunk. Michiru often wondered why her mother had married the slob. He made life hell for everyone he knew and doubly so for Michiru.   
  
"What do you want?" Normally Michiru was a very calm and sweet person, but when it came to her stepfather she didn't even bother pretending. Placing her hands on her hips she looked at him angrily, demanding him to make if quick with her gaze alone.   
  
"Give me the controller." He grinned wickedly, revealing his mossy yellow teeth. Michiru looked at the foot of his recliner and saw the remote sitting right at his feet.   
  
"It's right in front of you." She turned to leave but he yelled at her to come back.  
  
"Do *not* walk away from me young lady!" He growled. "Now hand me the controller!"   
  
Michiru did as she was told, but as she was bending over to pick it up she felt a breeze.   
  
Spinning around angrily she smacked Earl across his face. "Don't *ever* lift my skirt up again!"  
  
"Earl!" Michiru's mother, Amanda, spoke up. Which was unusual. Normally she let her husband do whatever he wanted.   
  
"Jesus Christ." Earl looked at Michiru then at his wife. "Excuse me if I offended your fucking dyke daughter."  
  
"Excuse me?" Michiru's whole being quivered with anger.   
  
"You heard me you little lesbian." Earl showed no fear and Michiru couldn't believe it. He stood up, which was quite rare, and grabbed her roughly. Her shook her a few time and almost smacked her, but decided against it.   
  
Michiru had her arms up to shield herself from reflex, but it did no good. Earl's face suddenly turned from rage to something that frightened Michiru out of her mind....  
  
Touching her face he smiled cruelly again. "Come on," he nearly whispered. "I bet I could turn those little hormones of yours straight."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Every rational thought flew out of Michiru's mind and was replaced with one thing.   
  
Fear.  
  
Finally collecting her wits she spat in his face.  
  
"You little lesbian whore!" Earl shoved her backwards and the frightened teen scrambled to her room.   
  
Laying in her bed that night she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  


~*~  
  


To be continued....  
  
**REMEMBER!! This is an alternate reality fic!  
  
  
  
  
**


	2. I Want To Be Yours

Title : A Smile For Michiru - part 2 - I Want to be Yours  
Author : sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Rating : R  
Summary : Haruka and Michiru come to terms with their love for each other and struggle for acceptance..... And liberation. Alternate Reality.  
**IMPORTANT NOTE** : This is an alternate reality so don't flame me and say "That's not how it happened!"...   
**Note #2** : Someone asked me why it takes place in America rather than Japan if Japan has a less homophobic society. Well, that's cause part of the story's theme *is* homophobia, so it makes more sense to place it in the society that's more homophobic, eh? ;)  
  


~*~  
  


Sometimes she wished he would just die....  
  
It had been two months since she'd met Haruka and in those two months Earl had gotten worse. He stepped up his advances on her and she often feared he might do more than lift her skirt.  
  
Through it all, however, Haruka had been a great friend. Wonderful, charming, and funny she was all Michiru needed. Which was why the green haired girl couldn't bring herself to tell her. Part of her thought that if she told Haruka then the taller girl would hate her. Ridiculous, perhaps, but fear can make a person think the craziest things.   
  
Haruka's first encounter with Earl was an accident. Michiru hadn't wanted her to meet him, but that didn't matter when it came down to it.  
  
She didn't know why she didn't notice it, but she'd left a book in Haruka's car. About a minute later the blonde realized it and flipped a U. She'd seen Michiru enter her house many times, but never went inside herself.   
  


~*~  
  


"Michiru left this in my car and I wanted to give it to her." Haruka smiled at the woman that answered the door, but her heart ached as she said the words. From the looks of the woman and the house Michiru's home life wasn't too great.   
  
"I'll give it-"  
  
"With all due respect, ma'am," Haruka cut the older woman off. She had to see her angel. "I'd like to give it to her. I really must ask her something."  
  
Amanda nodded and stepped inside. "She should be in the kitchen."  
  
Avoiding the many piles of clothing (not all of them were clean from the looks of it) Haruka made her way to the small room that could barely be called a closet, let alone a kitchen. The house was a two story, but it was still pretty cramped.   
  
"Haruka!" Michiru's beautiful eyes went wide at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just..." She couldn't help her eyes sweeping the kitchen, but stopped when she realized it embarrassed Michiru. "Ummm.... Came over to return your book. You forgot it in the car."  
  
"GODDAMNIT AMANDA!" The angry voice of Michiru's stepfather came from up the stairs. "WHO THE HELL'S CAR IS THAT?!" As he continued to talk his voice got louder until he was finally in the kitchen. He stopped dead when he saw Haruka and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Well who the hell is this?" He grunted. "I suspect that that's *your* car in front of my house ain't it?" He moved closer to the two girls, his eyes angrily trained on the taller of the two.  
  
"Yes, it is." Haruka showed no fear as she addressed him, even though Michiru cringed. "I was returning Michiru's book for her. I found it in my car."  
  
"Eh?" In his drunken state it took awhile for things to register. "Well, how the hell'd it get there."  
  
"She left it." Haruka bit back the overwhelming urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't believe the man.  
  
"And what the hell was she doing in your car?"   
  
Haruka figured "hell" was his favorite word. "I gave her a ride home." She still showed no fear. The man was an idiot. "I always give her a ride home. I can't believe you never noticed before."  
  
"Eh?" He appeared to want to spit, but didn't. "Well I didn't. What the hell is she doing driving around with some rich kid?"  
  
"Stop it, Earl!" Michiru finally spoke up. Her face was crimson red, half from embarrassment, half from anger. Although she loved Haruka she didn't want her to see this. She didn't want to lose her.  
  
"You're cute when you're angry." Earl made a move to lift her skirt again, but she moved away.   
  
Haruka's eyes went wide and she moved in front of Michiru. Her eyes flashed with hatred and anger, and she resisted the urge to smack the pig that stood before her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Acid dripped from Haruka's words. She couldn't remember being more angry in her life.   
  
"What?" Earl looked back at her with anger in his eyes, but nothing near the intensity in the blonde's. He laughed cruelly and shook his head. "Do you think you own what's under there?"  
  
"You sure as hell don't." She couldn't believe him. _How dare he!  
  
_"Listen, rich boy-"  
  
"I am a woman!" Over the years Haruka had gotten used to mistaking her for a male, but that didn't mean it didn't annoy her. And calling her a boy when she was angry..... Not to mention *that* angry....  
  
The evil smile returned to his face as he heard those words. "I see..." He chuckled with malevolence. "You must be her little lesbian friend."  
  
Michiru's face paled. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Earl was going to ruin everything, she was sure of it. _No, don't_, she mouthed, not able to find the words.   
  
"Oh yeah," her stepfather continued, disregarding Michiru's horrified expression. "I've noticed the way she's been acting. I've noticed she calls someone all the time. The *same* someone every time. If she wasn't a goddamn dyke I'd think she had a boyfriend. The little bitch-"  
  
Haruka lost it as soon as that word left his mouth. Before anyone knew what was happening her fist connected with Earl's face. Amanda gasped from the doorway and Michiru's eyes widened as blood came trickling out of her stepfather's nose.   
  
"Jesus Christ!" The overweight man exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
It didn't seem possible, but Haruka's eyes burned even more. Animosity pulsed through her entire being, running through her veins just as easily and plentiful as her blood. Now she *truly* hadn't been angrier in her entire life.  
  
"You," Her body was practically quivering. "Are and asshole, and unfit to be called a human being. You're a... a... A PIG! And I *refuse* to allow Michiru to stay in this house a moment longer!"  
  


~*~  
  


Haruka took Michiru away, but it only lasted two days. Legal issues got in the way, of course, but every moment Haruka spent with her angel she did everything she could to make her happy.  
  
Lying asleep in her bed one night her mind fluttered to the night she met Earl and some of the things he'd said.  
  
_"If she wasn't a goddamn dyke...."_   
  
_Is Michiru gay too? Would she... Would she love me?  
  
_

~*~  
  


Michiru wanted nothing more than to live with Haruka again. Those two days were the greatest two days of her life. Although she had been offered the guest room she never slept there and spent her nights in Haruka's room. The taller girl had insisted, claiming she didn't want Michiru to leave her side for even a moment.   
  
She heard the sound of the door knob turning and shuddered. She knew it was Earl, and she knew what he wanted....  
  
Her biggest fear was coming true.  
  


~*~  
  


  
"Beautiful night." The voice of her mother broke through Haruka's thoughts as she stared at the rain pouring down outside. The drops slid down the window and Haruka remembered when she was a kid and would choose two of those drops (and sometimes more) and watch them race.   
  
Now childhood seemed so far away. The girl she loved was living with a sex crazed slob. She just prayed he would never do more than lift her skirt.....  
  
A rapid knock on the door made Haruka look at her mother with a very confused expression. It was eleven o'clock at night. The only reason the two were up was because it was a Saturday night and they had a long running tradition of staying up late and watching movies together.  
  
Lily walked to the front door and opened it revealing a rain soaked green haired girl...  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka gasped from behind her mother. "What happened?!"   
  
The shorter girl had obviously been crying and started up again. "Earl..." She tried to talk but that was all she got out.  
  
"Oh my God.. Come in!" Haruka shut the door once she was inside and wrapped her arms around Michiru. She didn't care that her angel was soaking wet. All she cared was that it was her angel.   
  
Lily brought a blanket in the room and the two teens realized they hadn't even noticed she left.   
  
"You need to take a hot bath." Once her mother was out of the room Haruka murmured the advice into Michiru's hair. "You're going to get a cold. Come on, you can take a bath while I find you some extra clothes."  
  
"I'd like that..."  
  


~*~  
  


Michiru looked at herself sheepishly in the mirror. She was wearing one of Haruka's white T-shirts (which was too big on her) and a pair of her sweats as well. Needless to say they were quite baggy. Underneath it she saw herself, whom she wasn't very fond of at the moment.  
  
_It's not like it was your fault he did that._ She scolded herself, but it was no use. She still hated herself.   
  
Haruka walked in the room then. She was dressed in her pajamas and ready to go to sleep. Michiru admitted she looked sleepy, but she also looked like she wanted to talk.   
  
Which was something Michiru did *not* want to do.  
  
"What hap-"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Michi-"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment. Haruka on her bed, Michiru on the floor. The two nights she'd "lived" there she'd slept in Haruka's bed, but tonight she didn't want to be in any bed.  
  
"_Please_ speak to me, Michiru." She saw the pained look in the blonde's eyes, but didn't say anything. "Did he-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay," Haruka finally gave in and nodded. "We don't have to. We'll wait until you want to. In the meantime let's go to sleep. Come get into bed."  
  
"I don't want to." She sat firmly on the ground and refused to move.   
  
"Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why don't you want to sleep?"  
  
Michiru sighed and looked away. "It's not that I don't want to sleep. I just...." She wavered for a moment, but continued. "I don't want to get in bed, that's all."  
  
"Oh Michiru..." Haruka's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her angel. She couldn't bear this. "I won't hurt you. I promise. I just want to comfort you. Hold you."  
  
Michiru looked at her. She did want to be held by the other girl, and she knew Haruka wouldn't hurt her. The tall girl was her guardian, her protector. She'd stood up to Earl for her and for that Michiru was eternally grateful.  
  
Still...  
  
Slowly she got up and made her way across the room. Getting under the covers and into Haruka's strong arms felt better than anything she'd ever experienced. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and she sobbed loudly into her guardian's chest.   
  
After a while her cries subsided and she turned her face up to look into Haruka's eyes. She saw so much love and sympathy there. Yet it wasn't the bad sympathy that left a person feeling bitter. No, it wasn't pity. It was a look that told her if her protector could she would take all Michiru's pain and feel it herself. That she'd do anything to keep Michiru happy.  
  
"See," Haruka smiled at her. "Isn't it nice to be held."  
  
Michiru nodded and got closer to her. "There's just one problem."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're holding me as a friend." Michiru made sure she kept Haruka's gaze. She had to see her eyes as she spoke the words. "I don't want to be held as a friend. I don't want to be Earl's. I want to be yours."  
  
  


~*~  
  


To be continued....  
  
**REMEMBER!! This is an alternate reality fic!**


	3. Dear Diary

**Title : A Smile for Michiru  
Author : sKiTzO sHy VioLeT  
Rating : R  
Summary : Michiru is being abused. Written as Michiru writing in her journal  
  
**

~*~  


  
Dear Diary,  
  
I went out to get the paper this morning and found Earl's face on the front page. Apparently the bastard finally got what he deserved. After I was done reading the article Haruka took it from me. I suspect she wants to frame it.  
  
It's been five years since Haruka took me away from that house for good, but the memory of life in it continued haunted me until I saw that picture. The nightmare is truly over now. Now that he can't hurt anyone.  
  
I didn't ever tell you about Earl, did I journal? Flipping through your pages I see that I haven't. Well, let me tell you about him.  
  
Earl was a horribly disgusting slob that married my mother after my father died. The years he spent with us were the worst of my life. He was always lifting up my skirt and then one night he..... I hesitate to write this because it still hurts... One night he raped me. That was when I left and ran to Haruka's house.   
  
That was the first night we made love.   
  
We fought to put Earl behind bars, but he had political connections. Besides, Haruka and I were open with our relationship and this nation is incredibly homophobic.   
  
Speaking of homophobes, Haruka's fans have discovered she's a woman. She experienced a small dip in her fan base, and not as many people find her kissing me after she wins a race cute, but she doesn't care. Neither do I. We're happy and that's all that matters.   
  
My mother called me yesterday, which was surprising. We hadn't talked since I left. I think she knew Earl was going to go down.  
  
I just realized I didn't tell you how Earl got caught! Forgive me, diary. Apparently he raped the daughter of whoever it is he has that political connection with. She's devastated. I'm thinking of calling her, but I don't think she'll want to talk about it. I sure didn't.  
  
Well, I did talk about it with Haruka, but that's different. She is me and I am her. I love her so much it hurts sometimes. Like when she races, I get so scared. But she loves it so much I don't want to stop her. It can get frustrating, you know?  
  
A lot of things she does frustrates me, but all of her good qualities more than compensate for that. Like the fact that she always knows how to cheer me up. She says she always has a smile for me.   
  
A smile for Michiru.  
  
Love,  
Michiru  
  


~*~  
  


Yay! It's finished! :)  



End file.
